With an increase in availability of contents (e.g., multimedia) on the Internet, generally a network operator/service provider monitors its network load/traffic for determining an increase or a trend in consumption (e.g., streaming, downloading, etc.) of contents in various service areas within the network so that the efficiency and throughput of the network channels can be managed. In one scenario, a plurality of users in a certain cell/service area of the network may request the same content (e.g., music files) associated with an event (e.g., a concert) in that service area, wherein a delivery of multiple copies of the same content could decrease the throughput of the network channel associated with that cell/service area. Additionally, it may be advantageous to the network operator and to its users if the operator, based on internal or external data, could anticipate contents requests and prepare the contents or related contents that may be of interest to the users in that service area. For effectuating content delivery in cellular networks, evolved multimedia broadcast multicast service (eMBMS) is the multicast standard for the Long Term Evolution (LTE) wireless communication standard, wherein an eMBMS session allows for a point-to-multipoint service in which the same data/content could be transmitted from a single source entity to multiple recipients (e.g., user devices). This method of transmitting the same content to multiple recipients allows for sharing of the network resources and network efficiency.
Based on the foregoing, there is a need for accurate provisioning of one or more dynamic multicast data channels for initiating multicast transmission of contents.